Damnation, then Salvation
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: [For7DeadlySins challenge] A collection of Larxene x Namine oneshots and drabbles. Some fluffy and some malicious. ShojoaiLesbian
1. Sloth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities. _**

**Damnation, then Salvation (A collection of LarxenexNamine drabbles and one-shots)**

By Tat

**Sloth**

A blanket of distorted black and gray hovered over the castle, while wily winds encircled, and howled a menace. Almond shaped eyes watched in anticipation, kneeling in front of the window. Fierce storms were rate at Oblivion castle, and when she felt the cool humidity blow against her skin she would take her favorite spot near the window, at the highest tower.

The first jagged scar of lightning brightened the darkened sky, not long after cam the retorts of thunder. She smiled pleasantly, admiring the purple colors from the flash, fading into dark.

Larxene paused in her delight, sensing someone's eyes on her. She turned her head, spotting Namine who was standing in the doorway, hiding her torso as she had been peeking. She was like a deer in headlights, eyes wide, and her joints stiff, feigning to skitter away. She was unsure if she should. It was imperative Larxene would chase after her, finding an excuse to harass her. Not that she needed one.

"I got scared." Namine lowered her head, implying the storm had spooked her, when really it was having been caught.

Lightning flashed, and Namine remained still, with eyes clouded with fear. Larxene shifted, as if she were about to stand up and Namine flinched, confirming her assumption that the girl's excuse was a farce.

"Sit with me." She patted the floor. The invitation seemed hospitable, but they both knew the reasoning behind it. Being afar from his woman when she was merely in Namine's thoughts made her chest ache from a mixture of anxiety and honor. To be inches apart from her would bring Namine to the edge of having a panic attack, and yet she relished that Larxene allowed her in her presence.

Namine complied, making small skittish steps, then sat next to the other blonde. They sat together in the tense air, save for the thunderstorm they were watching outside, the room was coated in silence. On occasion, Namine would flit her eyes over Larxene, waiting for some form of abuse and to quickly admire the older woman's glowing features. She continued to do this, when Larxene caught her as she gazed at her throat, and she swiftly turned away, pretending to observe the outside a little too late.

Larxene cocked her head to the side, then upright, as if she were pondering punishment for the girl. Namine drew in hard and silent breaths, trying to control the panic rising in her chest. In vain she tried to translate the expression on Larxene's face, as she did lightning cracked blindingly, and this time she shuddered.

Larxene's lips curled seeing her body stiffen in dread. In her sadistic way of thinking, she found it adorable. She slid a little away from Namine, then lied down on her side, resting her head in the quivering girl's lap.

"Did you expect me to lay my head down on the floor?" Larxene said in retort to Namine's widened eyes.

". . . no." The girls' voice resembled that of a wounded kitten's mew.

Larxene felt the girl shaking underneath her, thoroughly enjoying her reaction to their intimate moment. She stared up at the girl, dazzled by the view granted, pawing the length of her throat and tracing her delicate jaw line. Namine sighed against the touch, both in pleasure and a sense of foreboding. When Larxene's hand returned to her side, she gave a slight frown, then knit her brows in disappointment when Larxene's attention strayed to the storm. As the storm drew on, Larxene's lids drooped slowly, making her unable to realize she was falling asleep.

The rain calmed and the thunder's rumbles drifted away. Namine was daringly running her hands through Larxene's sleek blonde hair, unafraid of her wrath for now. As she stroked her hands through the mane of hair she took the time to soak in the pale glowing skin in fingertips reach and the modest flush across her cheeks and lips. It took Namine until she was inches away from those lips to realize what she was about to do. The beat in her lap was deeply sleeping, but her chest was beginning to throb as if she were awake. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it was like to kiss and what it felt to kiss this woman in particular. Suddenly filled with presumption, she squeezed her eyes tight, giving Larxene a chaste kiss. Delight tingled her lips, even when she had long pulled back. She giggled light as air, blue eyes shimmering, imagining being kissed like she had read in cheesy romance novels. She shook the idea away, for Larxene was not the romantic type, but the lustful sort. If she had been awake the moment Namine kissed her she would have swatted her away and then have her way of pleasantries. Namine wouldn't mind, though it hurt, but deeply she wished to be handled with kinder attention.

Larxene stirred in her lap, alerting Namine that she should leave. Expertly and gently, she cradled the sleeping woman's head and shoulders as she scooted backwards, then slowly lowered her down on the floor. Again, cautiously, she rose to her feet, backing away on her tip toes until she came in arm's length of the doorway and jogged back to her room. The kiss was still thrilling her senses.

As she left, Larxene rose from the marble floor in a non groggy manner. She looked towards the doorway, her ears ringing with the girl's flurry of escaping steps. She smirked fondly, brushing her thumb against her lip.

OoO

_**A/N:** This and the oneshots/drabbles to come are for the two challenges "7 deadly sins" and "7 Heavenly virtues" Though I haven't been approved for the challenges yet, I'm writing these anyway simply because I can't wait that long. XD Fluff is hard to write . . . with Larxene involved. The thought of Larxene laying her head in Namine's lap sounded so cute I couldn't resist. So going through the trouble of giving Larxene a reason to do so, straining to keep her in character paid off . . . hopefully. Tell me what you think. Compliments and Constructive critcism is greatly welcomed. Thank you for reading. _


	2. Gluttony

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**_A/N: I found out yesterday that I'm accept in the 7 Sins challenge/ I haven't heard anything from 7 Virtues though. Thanks to anyone who read, and if you review- double the thanks!_**

**_If you're interested in reading the naughtier oneshots and drabbles, stop by my Adultfanfiction(dot)net account. .- _**

**Damnation, then Salvation (A collection of LarxenexNamine drabbles and oneshots)  
**

By Tat

**Gluttony**

She raised chip after chip into her dry mouth, nursing the hunger induced by her worries. Food and a good book took her mind off things, if only temporarily. While she filled the conscious part of her with philosophy, the back of her mind bit her with unpleasant thoughts. The fact that some delusional kid was nearing the castle, and of all things, trying to steal her toy, bothered her. If it wasn't that this was a part of Marxulara's plan she would be prepared to claim her property--not surrender Namine.

How could Larxene give up a girl whose skin was so pale that one could trace the pathway of her veins just by looking? A girl who wore a crown of wavy blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, and had beautiful blue eyes always bright with the alluring sheen of tears?

With a hero, Namine's skin would glow, the veins would become unnoticeable, her hair would remain golden, but her eyes would be void of tears. He would be able to stir an image Larxene was unable to bring out of the girl. Namine would only interact with Larxene through fear. Sora had something to give that she couldn't.

Larxene came to the last page of her book, and slammed it shut. She was out of chips too.


	3. Pride

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts Universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities. _**

**Damnation, then Salvation (A collection of LarxenexNamine drabbles and oneshots)**

By Tat

Pride

"You'll pay..."

Sora shifted into battle stance, the Key Blade glimmering in his hands. The boy's threatening posture failed to frighten Larxene. It took all she could to hold back the laughter brimming up in the back of her throat.

Namine rushed between them. "Don't!"

"Excuse me?" Larxene gave the girl a critical glare. "You're the one who got him into this mess."

Seeing Namine flinch from the guilt flowing thickly over her made Larxene smile, but didn't end her harshness toward the girl. She strode regally towards the younger girl, continuing to spit out venomous words.

"I should tell you that I am in an extremely foul mood, thanks to you..."

She raised her hand over Namine, who flickered under its shadow, yet refused to step aside.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered low enough for only Larxene to hear. "Sora won't--"

Before Namine could finish, Larxene swept her hand down, striking the blow with such force that Namine nearly skidded back into the wall.

"Namine!"

The girls staggered, lifting her upper body, and raised her hand to cool the sting of cherry red across her cheek.

"You don't even know her!"

She heard Sora's reply, but didn't listen. She didn't have to pay attention to know what he was saying. She scowled in distaste of his naïveté.

"Must you insist on playing the hero?"

She drew out her kunai, and placed one foot in front of the other in preparation.

"Oh, whatever," she said, and Larxene kicked off and sped towards Sora. The Keyblade bearer raised his weapon over him in defense. It was the last thing Larxene saw before she was knocked away.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, but regained her composure. This time it was Sora's friends standing stubbornly in her way.

She sneered. "Have it your way. Thrice the pain for you means thrice the fun for me!" she said haughtily, charging again.

Sora was prepared for a strong attack from the blonde. He kept his defensive posture as she sped towards him. Much to Larxene's chagrin, he blocked the attack and pushed her away. With grace she landed on her feet, heels clacking against the marble floor. Now taking the offensive, Sora charged. Larxene wove a string of magic and struck the brunette inches from her. Sora's muscles froze from the shock and staggered back, completely vulnerable to the blows Larxene lavished upon him.

Sora crashed back down on the floor. He would have risen immediately if it wasn't for the stern pressure on his chest.

"Nighty night," Larxene mocked, pressing her weight into his chest, and his breath escaped him. He grasped her ankle desperately.

_How pitiful the boy became in an instant_, she thought. _Writhing on the floor, eyes in all directions, searching for escape. Namine overestimated him. _

Suddenly, Sora's grip around her ankle tightened and he flung her foot from his chest and rolled away. He took a deep breath and swiftly rose to his feet, hurtling after the blonde vixen. She blocked, and he flew back, but unlike the last time he regained his footing and flew forward, striking at her abdomen several times until she crumbled to the floor.

Silence filled the air as Sora crept towards the limp form with caution. As he thought, Larxene wasn't down yet. Groaning, she came to her feet, holding her head. A ribbon of blood littered the marble and ran down the corner of her eye. Her low patience was pressed as she realized that she had taken such fatal blows. Feeling the effects of them, and more furious than ever, she threw a slew of kunai after him. With ease, Sora slashed away the thrown weapons, and scraped by when dodgeing the others.

Namine's eyes grew as big as saucers when the final blow was struck. Larxene's eyes were also wide, her jaw agape as the blood twined around the Keyblade. Sora withdrew his weapon and the bleeding increased. Red splattered across Larxene's coat. The blood evaporated into a billow of smoke, circling hazily around the blonde.

"I... I'm fading?" Her fierce eyes softened in despair, and she looked first at Sora, then Namine.

"No," she huffed. "This isn't the way I-- I won't allow--"

_I won't allow you to take her._


	4. Wrath

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

**Damnation, then Salvation**

By Tat

_Wrath_

Hot sparks stalk my heels as I flee with frightened hops, and I am so afraid that the urge to scream has faded. I've danced haplessly in her presence so many times, this game of dodging lightning common. Larxene waves a current towards me, and a flash grazes my ankle, sending quick jolts of paralyzing warmth through my already aching body. A minute passes as I stare at my feet, still in shock. Cautiously I raise my eyes to Larxene, my toes pointed, prepared. "Now, witch, are you going to pull away every time it hurts just a little?" she chastises. Her face is turned away, implying my lack of worth, but I know she is watching from the corner of her impish almond eyes. A silence settles between us and I begin to wonder if an answer is expected from me. Knowing what Larxene wants is the tedious part of being her plaything. She is a hard woman to read. I can only translate scraps of her body language. I know she hides her face behind a book to avoid small talk, and that when she's bored I'm the entertainment. "I'm sorry." I choose to answer. I'm shaking more than earlier. I hope I didn't step on a landmine. Larxene luxuriously slips off the couch and steadily approaches me. Her coat dusts the pale marble floor and her steps are careful and silent. For a moment I get the impression she is floating towards me. My breaths become rougher when leather clad hands rub against my cheek, swoop down my throat, and stop at my chest. I lift my head up and squeeze my eyes, overflowing with humiliation. Even if I'm pretending to feel, the emotion is real to me. The soft leather is soon replaced by cool steel, gliding like a serpent and tracing the same path as her fingers did. Unlike before, there can be consequences, and she voices them nonchalantly.

"Don't shake too hard."

The kunai presses against my chest and I gasp. I try pacing my breaths, slowly, gently, in and out. It works for the first five intakes then becomes gruff and rapid. Her mouth hushes me and she pulls me into an embrace, but she is not empathetic. The point of the kunai remains between us.


	5. Envy

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Kingdom Hearts universe. I am not writing this for a profit. I am writing this to express my love for the game, the characters, and to deepen my writing abilities._**

_**A/N: Sorry but I've grown tired of writing in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. So I decided since I finished most of the 7 Sins list I would finish it and just leave the 7 Virtue themes alone. I'm sorry but nonetheless, please enjoy. Thank you for reading.**_

**Damnation, then Salvation**

By Tat

_Envy_

The girl watches him hold the washcloth in one hand, and Larxene's breast in the other. Casual. Uninhibited. She is unsure of what they are doing and doesn't want to watch. It's sick. It dazes her senses, and makes her clench her tiny hands around her own bath towel.


End file.
